The Cancer Biology Training Grant (CBTG) at the University of Minnesota Masonic Cancer Center combines rigorous training in laboratory-based cancer research with interdisciplinary and translational perspectives that prepares CBTG trainees for independent (academic) research careers in cancer biology. Our trainees who do not choose an academic path are highly competitive for leadership positions in science-related careers. Now in its 40th year of NCI support, the CBTG supports 4 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral trainees. The 35 preceptors provide research training in four areas of research that represent particular strengths at the Masonic Cancer Center: tumor biology and progression, cancer immunology, cancer genetics, and cancer therapy. The training program consists of intensive one-on-one research mentoring, didactic training in cancer biology and translational cancer research, regular CBTG-specific meetings where trainees develop critical presentation skills, obtain feedback, and establish new research collaborations. Trainees also participate in networking opportunities with prominent national and international (invited) scientists with cancer biology focus, and take part in career development activities. Historically, participation o the CBTG Director and Steering Committee members in key leadership positions associated with graduate education, career development, mentoring, and trainee recruitment at the University of Minnesota, have enhanced the CBTG applicant pool and improved the career outcomes of CBTG trainees. These efforts have also enhanced our success at recruiting individuals from under-represented groups. In the prior grant cycle we were awarded a new postdoctoral slot specifically reserved for recruitment of under-represented trainees. New initiatives during the next funding period include a new required graduate-level course elective focused on the use of quantitative methods for cancer research (bioinformatics/biostatistics) that will expose trainees to modern methods for handling large data sets and provide basic skills for understanding and mining public data bases (trainees may tailor this elective to their needs by choosing one of many course options). Upon entering the program, all trainees will be asked to complete and maintain an Individual Development Plan (IDP). Newly established postdoctoral mentoring committees will provide a sounding board for outside the lab mentoring and assist with IDP-related topics. Finally, annual program-specific retreats will include additional focused career development activities designed to meet the specific needs of pre- vs. postdoctoral trainees. With the continued support of the Masonic Cancer Center, these improvements will help ensure a robust future of the highest quality training in cancer biology at the University of Minnesota. The CBTG is central to the Masonic Cancer Center's mission of educating and training the next generation of scientific leaders pursuing research into the etiology and treatment of cancer.